La amaba
by McCormick Girl
Summary: La conoció un día de lluvia. No importaba si ella no se fijaba en él, él siempre estaría con ella e intentaría sanar su dolor. (UA)


**¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez, con un oneshot. (Bastante corto el oneshot, pero esto no se puede considerar como 'drabble'). Es algo angst, dramático y hurt/comfort (Son mis géneros favoritos). **

**Advertencias: Posible OoC.**

* * *

**_Fairy tail no me pertenece._**

* * *

_Oneshot._

Natsu Dragneel era un chico normal, nunca se consideró alguien realmente genial, simplemente era un chico común y corriente. No era popular en la escuela, y tampoco le importaba serlo. Vivía con su padre, Igneel, su madre había fallecido al darlo a luz, por lo tanto no había desarrollado sentimientos hacia ella, prácticamente, no la conoció, pero, eso no significaba que no la quería. Y ahora, se encontraba caminando bajo la lluvia, yendo a su casa, después de un arduo día en la escuela. Odiaba la escuela, levantarse temprano y separarse de las cálidas sabanas no era algo muy placentero.

Sin embargo, el saber que pronto va a poder descansar y compartir con su padre, le hacen sentir una emoción indescriptible. Por eso, decidió apurarse. Algo que también siempre le desagradó, era mojarse en la lluvia y obviamente subir calles y calles, era cansador. Miraba el piso constantemente, tenía esa manía de no mirar enfrente. Un rechinido, algo que sonaba como… ¿la frenada de un auto? Hizo que levantara la mirada y observara como un auto se detenía. Observó curioso.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No lo hagas! —escuchó gritar a una chica, observando como él, un chico, abría la puerta del copiloto y la empujaba afuera.

El auto arrancó dejando a una chica rubia llorando desesperadamente en el piso, en el gran charco de agua. Sus lágrimas fácilmente podían confundirse con la lluvia, pero para él era tan obvio que sus lágrimas eran las que brotaban. Pronto recordó el nombre de la chica, claro, la había visto más veces, no eran de la misma clase, ella era un año mayor que él. ¿Cómo olvidarse de la popular Lucy Heartfilia? Chica hermosa, rubia, de bonitas curvas, simpática, bah, ella era perfecta. Dudó un momento. ¿Se acercaba o no? La chica estaba en un estado deplorable, lloraba desesperadamente, estaba empapada por la lluvia y no había rastro de que ella tuviera un paraguas o algo para cubrirse de la lluvia. ¿Entonces, que hacer? ¿Hacer su buen acto del día y ayudarla? O… ¿Ignorar el hecho e irse?

Suspiró y se maldijo por ser tan buena persona.

Se acercó a pasos rápidos, pudiendo escuchar los sonidos desgarradores que salían de la garganta de la chica, ella estaba _**rota. **_Cuando estaba enfrente de ella, la rubia ni siquiera se inmutó, es más, ni siquiera había notado que alguien estaba enfrente de ella, solamente se concentraba en llorar.

Fue ahí cuando notó que alguien estaba enfrente de ella, cuando dejó de sentir que la lluvia mojaba su cuerpo. Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos miraron con tristeza como un chico estaba parado ahí, con un paragua rojo.

—No estés mojándote como una idiota —fue lo único que dijo él, ganándose el llanto más fuerte de la chica. Se sobresaltó nervioso mirando a ambos lados sí es que habían personas en algún lado y pudieran malinterpretar lo que estaba pasando. Oh si, de seguro pensarían que él la había hecho llorar. Bufó nervioso—. ¡Ya! Por favor deja de llorar… —pidió intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

….

Al otro día en la escuela, Natsu salió a recreo y no se fijó que alguien le estaba esperando afueras del salón. Ayer, había acompañado a la rubia hasta su casa, sin embargo ella no habló en ningún momento, ni siquiera para agradecer. Y él tampoco le exigió algún tipo de agradecimiento.

Sintió que alguien le tomó de su brazo y él instantáneamente observó a la persona, se sorprendió al ver que era Lucy Heartfilia, la chica miraba al piso con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, él supuso que era por la vergüenza de no agradecer a alguien que le había ayudado en un momento difícil. Ella no hablaba, o al menos no se decidía aun a hacerlo. Y él no iba hablar a menos que ella hablara.

—Huh… —murmuró Lucy mirando fijamente al piso—. G-Gracias p-por… el paraguas… a-ayer…

Él esbozó una sonrisa de lado, feliz de que al menos le haya agradecido.

—No hay de qué.

….

Poco tiempo después, se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Él descubrió lo dulce y simpática que era y también pudo apreciar que habían florecido sentimientos amorosos hacia ella. Pero ella nunca se fijaría en él. En una de las cuantas conversaciones que estaban teniendo, él, observó muñeca derecha de Lucy. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y preguntó inmediatamente:

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo eso? —preguntó tomando su muñeca en sus manos, observando que claramente alguien había forcejeado y le había dejado un feo moretón.

Lucy tiró de su brazo y negó con la cabeza intentándole sonreír felizmente, pero no, ella sonrió tristemente y él se fijó.

—No te preocupes Natsu, me caí, soy una idiota.

Pero el Dragneel no era un imbécil.

— ¿Fue él otra vez? —interrogó con rabia refiriéndose al novio de Lucy—. ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

Y Lucy agachó su mirada tristemente.

—Por qué lo amo supongo…

Y el corazón de Natsu se rompió.

—Te hace daño…

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir Natsu en su agonía, por qué Lucy _**no lo amaba. **_Y eso fue lo último que se escuchó. Ellos después no volvieron a hablar.

….

Después de unos días, Lucy no quería hablarle a Natsu ¿Por qué? Simplemente por qué le dolía saber que Natsu había descubierto que su novio era violento con ella y siempre le regañaría por seguir con él. Observó el salón de Natsu con tristeza, _él no había asistido hoy día._

….

Pocos días pasaron, y Natsu _tampoco había asistido. _Lucy había dejado a ese tipo al que llamaba "novio". Se dio cuenta que su relación era enfermiza. No podían estar juntos, él la maltrataba. Pero a la vez él era dulce.

Su preocupación por Natsu era cada vez más. ¿Por qué no aparecía? Incluso se había obligado a si misma a hablar con el mejor amigo de Natsu: Gray Fullbuster. Y cuando le preguntó por Natsu, él solo negó con la cabeza y no respondió. La dejó intrigada.

Caminó por aquel parque, más de una vez habían compartido con Natsu ahí, riéndose de cosas sin sentido. Eran buenos _amigos. _Pero algo le llamó la atención ahí. En una pared, estaba Natsu Dragneel, cabizbajo. Y ella se apresuró para verlo, necesitaba verlo. ¿Caminó? ¿Trotó? No, ella corrió para verlo.

Cuando estaba enfrente de él, su respiración se hizo agitada, pero ella sabía que él se había percatado de su presencia, pero simplemente no habló.

—Natsu… —susurró y las lágrimas fueron libres. Cerró con dolor sus ojos y observó los moretones, el labio roto, el ojo hinchado que tenía Natsu. Unas de sus manos tocó delicadamente la piel de Natsu, y él cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto—. ¿P-Por qué?

Esa pregunta salió con dolor de sus temblorosos labios.

—Quería vengarme de todo lo que él te había hecho… —dijo simplemente aguantándose el dolor de su cara y cuerpo. Ella lloró con más fuerza al saber eso. Y él se sintió mal por eso, y aguantándose el dolor…

La abrazó y ella lloró en su pecho.

No importaba si él solo sería su amigo, la seguiría amando igual. La protegería, por que él…

La amaba.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :).**


End file.
